


the sun is a star

by lightningmcqveer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, They Are Soulmates Your Honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmcqveer/pseuds/lightningmcqveer
Summary: atsumu is completely unprepared for the supernova that is hinata shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 38





	the sun is a star

  
by the amount of times miya atsumu had been called that word his entire life, he now knows it like the back of his hand.

selfish follows him from the playground to the court and he wears it like a proud band on his back. if it wasn't that obvious, he might as well tattoo it on his forehead.

so what if he is selfish? atsumu doesn't care. if people can't meet his standards at all then they don't deserve anything from him.

osamu calls him a picky, choosy bastard. atsumu laughs it off.

he's always willing to give even his 120%. it's not his fault no one has earned that from him.

osamu tells atsumu that he's a black hole.

he takes and he takes and he takes and he keeps taking more because he simply can. he doesn't know how to give or share.

xe don't say that word but atsumu doesn't need to hear it to know what xe imply.

atsumu doesn't know how to react to it. he's already fought with osamu today, so he closes his eyes and pretends he doesn't hear it.

xe are correct. for that reason, he can't even offer xem an answer.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


hinata shoyo barges into his life like a whirlpool of chaos, only promising change and trouble, and demanding everything else in return.

and atsumu, bewildered and enchanted and so, so, hopeless, simply hands it over.

what else is he supposed to do? say no?

"i'll toss to ya one of these days."

truth to be told, he doesn't really know what he had been thinking at that time. maybe it had been impulsive.

but the moment he spoke them, atsumu felt his world tilt on its axis, like his life had listened to him for once, and familiarised itself with an entirely new orbit.

in that exact heartbeat, atsumu knew he would do anything to make sure his declaration came true.  
  
  


* * *

when osamu quits volleyball, they argue.

selfish makes its comeback in midst of their shouts and for the first time, atsumu feels hurt by hearing it.

"you only see people as tools to get further! use and discard the moment they get boring, huh?"

it goes deeper somehow, like an abrupt tug on his heartstrings, and atsumu aches in pure pain, squeezing his eyes shut til he sees stars, when it leaves his twin's mouth.

and before he knows, his next words turn into a fist. before they know, bruises mar both his and osamu's faces and knuckles like angry colourful constellations.

soon, there are bandages covering them up, creams to sooth the marks on their skin.

but none on atsumu's heart.  
  


* * *

it stops being a title. selfish starts feeling more like a weight on his back, a chain on his neck collaring him to it.

often, he questions it. atsumu's not one for contemplating the self but he finds himself thinking about it all the time.

his search always leads him to a boy on the other side of the world.

it's been two years since he made a promise. a promise to give. it's both terrifying and exhilarating, waiting to make it come true.

something about shoyo's existence makes atsumu contradict himself in every way. he's not sure how he feels about it yet.

but then he breathes, feels a burden on his back, and wonders if shoyo too is a tool for him, a convenient means to his end.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


years later, he sees shoyo, tanned and gorgeous and in a msby jacket, and for one eternal second, atsumu wants to give him the universe.

and like every other instance with the boy, atsumu tells him so.

he's not sure why he does, because atsumu is a setter, in control and rational, not impulsive but god damn it if shoyo doesn't make him that way.

the teasing he'll have to suffer later from the rest of their team eavesdropping on them means nothing the moment shoyo smiles, bright and beautiful and engulfing atsumu's core, and tells him that he doesn't care about the universe. all atsumu needs to give him is a toss.

that is the big bang in miya atsumu's life.

his promise hadn't been spontaneous, he realises. him asking for shoyo's number wasn't a last minute mistake. him ending up on the airport to see shoyo off for brazil wasn't hasty. him texting shoyo wasn't a drunk decision.

that is when he knows for sure that all along, he's been giving parts of himself to shoyo freely.

hinata shoyo is the blazing meteor along miya atsumu's dark sky, destined to crash and burn.

heart in a vice grip of fear, atsumu wonders how long it would take for him replace something so precious.  
  
  


* * *

"hey 'tsumu. atsumu."

"yeah?"

"what star will you give me?"

"didn't i say the universe?"

shoyo snorts. "that's too much. we have to start somewhere small."

atsumu turns onto his side to look at him, "the sun." he says. "i'll give you the sun."

"why the sun?"

"it reminds me of you. warm and dazzling and splendid. i'm afraid if i look at you, i'll never look away."

shoyo is quiet long enough for atsumu to regret it. it's too early for him to disclose so much.

he opens his mouth to take it back, ashy and sullen but shoyo beats him to it.

"am i warm enough to counter your absolute zero?" he seems sincerely curious to hear the answer. 

atsumu's stunned for an instant before he starts laughing, fond and genuine and just a bit teary.

"yeah." he mumbles weakly, afraid that it's a dream, gentle to not shatter the illusion this has to be, "more than enough."

but shoyo's hand on his chin, tilting it so their lips meet is real. the golden skin leaving a burning touch all over his body is real.

and it's okay. it's all okay because miya atsumu may be a blackhole but hinata shoyo is infinite light.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


the weight off his back lifts and takes the shape of a figuratively heavy, tiny box.

he ended up in onigiri miya first, eager to show it off to his twin.

osamu almost cried, xyr apology for those words spoken almost a decade ago came in the form of, "unstoppable force meets an immovable object."

atsumu understood it with a small smile, relieved and free.

now they're lying on their bed, atsumu's hands resting on bright curly hair.

"hey, 'tsumu?"

he hums.

"i don't.. i don't like to be referred as he." shoyo tells him. "i like they and them."

"can i still call you my boy?" he asks them, turning to gather his jacket, feeling the bed dip as shoyo shifts on the mattress.

atsumu moves back, only to meet shoyo's frozen stare at his hand. his own eyes focus on their fingers wrapped around a box halfway out the drawer.

"i'll always be your boy." they murmur, eyes wide and shining.

he swallows dryly. "and what about being my husband?"

that is when a tear slips through, "i was going to ask first." shoyo whines but doesn't even look too bothered by it.

atsumu counters. "i have the ring out."

"will you marry me?" they ask without hesitation, expression practically daring him to differ.

atsumu wants to argue. one look at shoyo's radiant face is enough for him to choke out a yes instead, too overcome by emotion to think.

"shoyo," he whispers reverently. "my boy, my shoyo." atsumu grabs the side of their head with tenderness, leaning in to touch their foreheads together and sighs in contentment.

their hands land on his shoulder, reeling him back. "my life is set in before and after you." he needs them to know this, know how much they mean to him. 

"i've loved you ever since i saw you." they meet his eyes, crying and ecstatic and over the moon.

he kisses them with all he has, shoyo, his shoyo, the boy he's been waiting for his entire life. the one who brings out the best in him, who wants more and more and more from him, his forever push and pull.

he made a promise to give and from then, he's been fulfilling it on every step.

miya atsumu's axis always aligns itself to hinata shoyo's orbit.

**Author's Note:**

> atsumu may be an asshole but he's an asshole in love, so jot that down.


End file.
